Tokyo Ghoul universo sereio
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: A sereia de tapa-olho e sua família foram conhecer os sobrinhos Touka e Ayato . Yomokane(com fem Kaneki) e Kirishimas9Arata/Hikari) fanfic .
Título : Tokyo Ghoul universo sereio

Avisos : Universo alternativo , genderbending , Ghouls como tritões e sereias , presença de oc .

Casais : Yomo /fem Kaneki e Kirishimas (Arata/Hikari ) .

Classificação : T /+13 .

Sumário : A sereia de tapa-olho e sua família foram conhecer os sobrinhos Touka e Ayato . Yomokane e Kirishimas fanfic .

Nota inicial : Eu estava louca para escrever esse tipo de universo alternativo . Agora , surgiu a inspiração suficiente . Fem . Kaneki se chama Kenya . E a Hikari tem cabelo roxo . Ah , sim ! Eu tomei umas certas liberdades nos sobrenomes . Os japoneses usam só um sobrenome . Mas , o povo do mar gosta de sobrenomes . Acima de 4 nomes , significa que a pessoa é da nobreza nesse universo .

Narrador P.O.V.

" Uma família de sereios vagava pelo oceano . Carregavam uma sacola com presentes . Estavam indo visitar crianças recém-nascidas . Entre , eles havia a famosa sereia do tapa-olho . Uma sereia muito temida . Virou lenda em pescadores e sereios . Ela parecia frágil a primeira vista , mas botava os pescadores para correr . Seu nome era Kenya Mikumo Kaneki Yomo , vulgo Kaneki . Kenya para o esposo . Cega de um olho , usava um tapa-olho para esconder . Ficou assim depois de uma luta feroz contra um pescador que tentou capturá-la . Kaneki tem uma cauda preta com barbatana branca . Seu cabelo preto tem uma franja e pende até quase o ombro . Os olhos dela são negros como um ônix .

Acompanhando Kaneki iam dois tritões , um adulto e uma criança . O adulto era seu esposo , Renji Hiroyasu Yomo , vulgo Yomo . Ren para os íntimos . Um tritão grande e silencioso ( falante em casa ) . Possuía cabelo prateado no mesmo tamanho do cabelo de sua esposa . Os olhos eram da mesma cor . A cauda dele era verde com barbatana preta . Usava uma barbicha no rosto . Yomo era um tritão muito forte , mesmo . Seu nome era maldito entre os pescadores .

A criança parecia uma versão tritão da Kaneki . Exceto pelo cabelo curto prateado curto . Seu nome era Osamu kaneki Yomo . Ou apenas , Osamu-kun como o chamavam . Era uma criança alegre e cheia de energia . Ele interage facilmente com outras crianças , mas normalmente , é silencioso perto de outros adultos . Mas , seo adulto tratá-lo com muito carinho e com algum jeito , ele conversa direitinho .

A família se dirigia a casa da Hikari Hiroyasu Yomo Kirishima , a irmã mais velha do Yomo . Que dera a luz recentemente a um casal de gêmeos como ela informou no bilhete .

"Mamãe , ainda falta para chegarmos ? Eu estou cansado " perguntou Osamu parando de nadar .

Imediatamente , seus pais pararam de nadar também .

"Não falta muito , meu amor . Se estiver cansado , apoie-se no papai . " disse Kaneki .

" Filhinho , você quer se apoiar em mim ? Não tem problema . O papai já estava preparado para isso . " disse Yomo .

"Eu quero sim , papai . " disse o pequeno .

Yomo pegou o filho nos braços .

E a família continuou a nadar .

De repente a paisagem começou a mudar . Os pedregulhos cobertos por algas foram substituídos por uma linda barreira de coral .

"Mamãe ! Papai ! Isso é tão lindo ! " disse Osamu maravilhado .

"Eu tenho certeza que você vai amar quando chegarmos a casa dos seus tios . Já estamos perto . "

Yomo e Kaneki entraram barreira adentro até chegar a um certa toca familiar . Yomo soltou Osamu .

Um tritão muito gentil chamado Arata Midorikawa Kirishima estava a porta .

" Renji , Kaneki-chan , Osamu-chan sejam bem-vindos . Estávamos aguardando por vocês . Como estão ? "

" Estamos todos bem , Arata-san . " disse Yomo .

"Entrem por favor . " disse Arata .

Arata conduziu os visitantes até chegar um quarto . Havia uma sereia de cabelos e cauda roxa com dois bebês no colo .

"Ren , Kaneki-chan , Osamu-chan . Vocês vieram ! Eu estou tão feliz . " disse Hikari que era a irmã do Yomo .

" Eu estou feliz em ver você , irmã . E as crianças também . " disse Yomo .

"Papai não está feliz em ver o tio Arata também ? " perguntou Osamu .

"É claro que eu estou , Osamu . " resmungou Yomo .

Os outros adultos riram .

"Esse Osamu é um danadinho . Esse é o meu garoto . Sempre observando . " riu Arata .

"Osamu , Osamu . Você é mesmo um danadinho . Venha aqui conhecer seus priminhos . " disse Hikari .

Osamu chegou perto das crianças . Ele começou a fazer carinho na cabeça delas .

"Elas são tão pequenas , tia Hikari . Mas , são tão bonitinhas . " disse o menino .

"Você já foi pequenino como elas também . E seu papai também . Eu já era uma mocinha quando ele nasceu . Hoje , está desse tamanhão aí . Eu aposto que você vai ficar um tritão enorme como ele . " disse Hikari .

" E seu ficar pequeno ? Tem problema ? " perguntou o garoto .

" Não tem problema , não , meu amor . Ser um tritão pequenino não tem nada demais . A mamãe e o papai vão continuar a te amar assim mesmo . " disse Kaneki .

"Eu não quero ser chato , mas , Hikari você não vai nos apresentar as crianças ? " perguntou Yomo um pouco incomodado .

"Irmão chato , fica quieto aí ! Mas , sem mais demoras , vamos lá . " disse Hikari .

A sereia de cabelos roxos tomou fôlego e continuou : " Família , eu quero vocês conheçam nossas adoráveis crianças . Esse tritãozinho de cabelo e cauda azul como o Arata chama-se Ayato . E essa seriezinha que é a minha cara chama-se Touka . "

"Eu estou impressionado que as crianças estão dormindo até agora . " disse Yomo .

"Ren , eu preciso recordar a você que bebês sereios recém - nascidos só acordam para comer praticamente ? " provocou Hikari .

"Posso pegá-los um pouco , Hikari -chan ? " perguntou Kaneki .

"Claro , Kaneki -chan . " respondeu a mãe dos bebês .

"Tão pequeninos . Tão bonitinhos . Adorei eles . " disse Kenya .

" Concordo , amor . Eles são adoráveis . " disse Yomo .

Yomo continuou : " Irmã , nós trouxemos presentes para as crianças. Cunhado , está na bolsa que eu deixei perto da cama . "

Arata pegou a bolsa e abriu . O conteúdo eram brinquedos . Ele ficou maravilhado .

"Mas , que brinquedos adoráveis . Olhe , Hikari ! "

"Nossa são lindos mesmo . Quem fez ? "perguntou Hikari .

"Fui eu mesmo , irmã . "

"Muito obrigado . " disseram os Kirishimas em conjunto.

"De nada . " respondeu Yomo .

"Ren , eu acho que já está ficando tarde . Se demorarmos mais , vamos chegar depois do por-do-sol . Sabe que eu não gosto de viajar de noite com o Osamu conosco . " disse Kaneki .

Yomo concordou .

As famílias se despediram e Kaneki partiu com esposo e filho . Dessa vez , o pequeno Osamu foi no colo dela .

Quando chegaram em casa , o menino já tinha dormido .

Kaneki o colocou na cama . E foi o quarto dela .

E aproveitou que o filho foi dormir cedo para ter alguns atos íntimos com o esposo . Eh , eh , eh . "

Gostaram ?


End file.
